legend_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaul
Gaul '''is the '''Ape King, ruler of the Apes, a loyal servant of Malefor and one of the main antagonist in the ''The Legend of the Avenge Landers'' series. "Long have we waited, long have we suffered! But soon, our master will return, and his coming shall bring forth a new age of power for the Apes, and we shall have our revenge!" :—Gaul. Appearance :Voice actor: Kevin Richardson (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Marco Balzarotti (Italian), Dagmar Eberhardt (German), Sergio Lechuga (Spanish), Not Known (Hungarian), Joris De Groot (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Gaul is a disgusting, hairy wart-covered enormous ape with one eye as a green shining jewel. Several scars run across his demented face, suggesting that Gaul was a seasoned fighter during the war against the Dragons. He has a purple, horned helmet that looks very similar to a Viking's helmet. He wields a pair of scimitar swords and a long staff brimming with magic. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Gaul is a ruthless Ape who cares about nothing more than to await the resurrection of his master, Malefor, who he believes will bring about a new age of power for the Apes. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Abilities In combat, Gaul is definitely a force to be reckoned with. He attacks with his two large swords, and has the ability to launch fireballs. Gaul also wields a staff that can drain the energy of his foes, rendering them weak and purged of their elemental abilities. Although without his swords and staff, Gaul is still a formidable foe. He can use his jewel eye to fire an energy laser and can spin around to turn into a tornado to pull his enemies closer to him. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Sword Swipe * Teleportation * Eye Laser beam * Energy drain * Whirlwind Skills Miscellaneous Skills History Past When Malefor was corrupted and turned to evil, Gaul was among one of his many followers. The Ape King notably led the attack on the Dragon Temple on the night of Spyro's birth, and was also responsible for stealing Cynder's egg. He performed the ritual in poisoning Cynder with Malefor's dark powers, transforming her into a monstrous black dragon made to serve the Dark Master. As Cynder led the Ape army, Gaul participated in the war against the Dragons. Synopsis See also External links * Gaul Spyro Wiki Trivia * In Spyro's battle with the Ape King, when the villain is turned to stone, it is seen that both hands go up in a surrender like manner. It is unknown if he was truly surrendering, or just trying to protect himself. * Gaul could possibly be named after the Roman city-state of Gaul, which is now present-day France. *In The Legend of the Avenge Landers: Spyro's Beginning, Gaul was briefly pictured in the beginning of King Warfang's tale, roaring his challenge to the dragons with a massive hammer slung over his shoulder. He is never seen using this weapon in The Legend of the Avenge Landers: The Eternal Night. * Gaul's death is similar to how Starscream dies in the 80's Transformers movie. * Gaul is very similar to the Lloyd Alexander's first book villain the Horned King, as both were sent to kill the main protagonist and an important object (in Gaul's case, Cynder; in the Horned King, one Hen Wen) and Gaul's death is similar to that of the Horned King; both were killed by a lighting beam, but in the Horned King's case it was because they mention his real name, in the case of Gaul, Spyro killed him. * It is unknown if, like the rest of the Apes, Gaul was simply following Malefor for power and greed or true loyalty, as in game actions seem to make him out to be very loyal to his master. It is possible though that Gaul might have been one of the few Apes most loyal to Malefor and merely kept his soldiers in line in such terms, but after Gaul's death, the remaining Apes were now free to think more of their own selfish desires than loyalty to Malefor despite continuing to serve him. * He is more reminiscent of a demonic baboon than an Ape. Category:Apes Category:Males Category:Villains